Seasons of Love
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: Four Different Seasons. Four Different Settings. Four Different Kisses. Current: Summer /RaiKim/
1. Fall

Hello again to all my readers! This is basically going to be four oneshots – one occurring during each season, and the first one (the one you're reading now) is the one in the fall.

This idea of writing a raikim story for each season actually came to me a while ago, but I didn't have any specific plots in mind (for _any_ season no less!). But then I came up with this fall idea one day when I was sick of studying for bio. So I wrote it up, and now here it is, posted on the web! That said, please read and enjoy, and, of course, please review!

Oh, and I'm open to suggestions. So if you have an idea for a season you can tell me and I'll give you full credit when I post it up! The next one's winter, so if you have any ideas, feel free!

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me. I claim only my ideas.

* * *

Fall Love  
A _Xiaolin Showdown_ Fanfiction  
By xxFireWarriorxx

"In your dreams!" Keiko laughs. The she says, "Listen, I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later?"

I smile too and say, "Yup. Laters Kei."

"See ya Kim."

I hang up with Keiko and stretch, sighing deeply. Today had been a long day. Even though no shen gong wu had activated, Master Fung had made us train like crazy. He had even changed the obstacle course so that it was ten times harder, and training had lasted from seven in the morning until four in the afternoon, with only an hour break for lunch at twelve. I guess since the Heylin team is getting stronger, it makes sense he is training us more in preparation, but still. Eight hours of training in one day? It's no picnic. Trust me on that.

I look at the time as I shake my hair around wildly, trying to get the tangles out. It's still wet from the shower I had taken an hour ago. And now that it's autumn, the air is cooler and takes longer for my hair to dry.

Why not just use the blow dryer? You may ask? Let's just say my arms are way too tired from training nonstop.

I have a sudden impulse to just leave and relax for a while out in the open instead of in my cramped little stall Master Fung calls rooms. It's probably only one eighth of my room back in Tokyo. Not that I'm complaining. It can be worse.

It's 5:15 PM. I smile. I still have time before dinner at six. I change out of my Xiaolin robes and pull on a warm cashmere sweater and a pretty, layered skirt before slipping into my almost knee-high Uggs.

Seconds later I slip out of my room – if it can be called that – and outside into the warm, cozy air of fall. I look around to make sure no one is watching before taking out the golden tiger claws and swiping it in the air. A purple portal appears before me and I step in it, exiting only a second later on a plateau overlooking the Xiaolin Temple.

It's beautiful up here, especially in the gorgeous rays of the setting sun in fall. The sunshine reflects brilliantly off of the blue temple roof and golden rimmed windows, making the whole temple seem to sparkle and shine. The mountains surrounding the temple are full of lush, green trees and plants, emitting a peaceful aura of serenity. The sky above me is painted a multitude of colors, and tints the woods behind me a golden hue.

I turn around and enter the light forest behind me, breathing in the heavenly scent of earth, strong and sweet as it wafts up my nose. A smile graces my lips and I twirl around elegantly to the air about me. The woods glow a golden hue, so pretty in the sunset, almost inviting me for a walk.

As I head into the woods, the birds twitter joyfully and the crickets chirp their lovely music. From a nearby lake I can hear the soft croaks of the frogs. The leaves on the ground rustle beneath my feet and crunch gently as I walk. The winds rustle the trees and send leaves cascading down, sometimes brushing against my soft skin. A placid breeze flutters my hair back as I walk and sends the smells of earth and nature down my nose. It is absolutely wonderful.

I pull my raven black hair behind me so that my pristine blue eyes were clear on my porcelain skin tone. My body is slender and I easily dodge branches and logs. The skirt I had changed into ruffled as I walk through the woods.

A sudden crack of a stick behind me stops me mid-stride though and I narrow my eyes suspiciously, coming to a complete stop. I turn around but don't see anyone there. But that doesn't mean that no one is following me. I can sense his or her presence. A small smile slowly finds its way across my face though and I proceed to walk forward, pretending nothing is wrong, though my eyes were now closed as I let myself free of everything except the person behind me.

After a while I figure out about how far the person behind me is by listening to his footsteps. And I know where his precise location is, thanks also to the noise he makes when he walks. Whoever it is, is also using the shroud of shadows. Either that or they have some sort of concealing magic. I smile to myself. I have to thank Omi for teaching me all about tiger instincts someday.

My hand slowly clenches into a fist and I suddenly whirl around, my fist in flames, and aim at the invisible person behind me.

"Whoa! Dude! Stop it, girl! You don't wanna give me a bloody nose, do you?" the person yelps, whipping off the shroud of shadows.

I stop my flaming fist about an inch from the familiar green-eyed brunette's face and try to suppress a scream of aggravation.

Too bad it doesn't work.

"Oh my God, Rai!" I find myself screaming. "You idiot! Why the hell do you have to sneak behind me? You could have given me a warning! Then I could have saved my flaming fist for the enemy! I mean, I practically almost punched you!"

But all his previous panic at the thought of my fist crushing his face disappears as a smirk replaces the alarm. "Aw, you're worried you may have hurt me?" he asks roguishly.

"Don't flatter yourself," I mutter in response, though my cheeks slightly colored at his words. Then I demand, "So, didn't you give me a warning that you were following me?"

"You looked so peaceful when you sneaked out of the temple I couldn't help but not disturb you."

My face reddens. "You saw all that and you didn't tell me?" I gape, crossing my arms.

"You obviously didn't want anyone seeing you so I didn't wanna burst your bubble. I grabbed the shroud of shadows and followed you into the portal."

I can't help myself. I punch him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Yo! What was that for?"

"Everything," comes my simple reply.

"You hit hard girl," he mutters.

I smile sweetly at him, giving him my puppy-dog look.

"I hate it when you do that," he says, staring at me.

I can't help but think how cute he is. Especially now as the wind blows and ruffles his dark brown hair messily around, the sun's rays making his eyes sparkling and playful. And his perfect form… those strong arms and those washboard abs beneath his shirt… everything about him is perfect.

He starts looking at me funny and I realize I'm staring. I immediately change the subject. "So why'd you follow me? And so sneakily too?"

He smirks again. "Why did YOU sneak out of the temple first of all?"

I punch him playfully again and he laughs, his eyes dancing with mischief. I find myself blushing as I say, "I really don't know. Everything was just so peaceful outside… I couldn't resist coming out into the wild for a while to just relax and chill for a little bit."

"That sure is different from the Kimiko I know," he grins at me. "Always energetic and fiery, lively and active…"

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I reply.

"Me too," he smirks.

I know the smirk is meant to ridicule me, but I can't help smiling at it. It looks so adorable on him. On others, it may seem arrogant, and it does on him, too, but somehow he manages to pull it off and look so irresistibly cute.

I start to walk again and he falls into step beside me. We're silent for a while, the birds twittering above us in the branches. The mood is perfect, and I don't want to ruin it by blabbing stupidly. But as a sudden dash of brown plunges past me and I can't help but shriek in surprise, jerking back.

Raimundo rolls his eyes but laughs. "It's a squirrel Kim, relax. You're turning into Omi."

I punch him. Again. I seem to be doing that a lot today. But he only laughs.

We step into a clearing and I sit down on the ground, the red and orange leaves on the ground cushioning the dirt beneath us. Raimundo sits down next to me and on impulse I rest my head on his shoulder. His arm then finds itself around me unconsciously but I smile. It feels so right.

The wind seems to shift and I look at Rai, a surprised expression on my face. "What're you doing?" I ask. I notice that he is changing the wind motion.

Then I see what. He's picking the leaves that had fallen off already from the winds of autumn up off the ground and swirling them around gently in a weird but pretty pattern. They seem to dance in front of us and I gasp in surprise. I look at Rai, a smile on my lips. "Who would have thought the macho man could do something so pretty and nice?" I grin at him.

"Who would have thought the fiery hot girl could be so calm and peaceful?" he counters.

I don't answer and instead rest my head on his shoulder once more, my eyes closing gently, my mind wandering as he continues to play with the wind.

But then I suddenly feel myself being lifted. My eyes fly open to see Raimundo carrying me, bridal style, I may add, and running across the clearing.

"Rai!" I shriek playfully. "What're you doing NOW?"

He laughs. "Jumping into a big, pile of crunchy leaves – something I haven't done since the fall when I was seven."

And that's when I see the giant pile of leaves he had made with the wind when my eyes had been closed. I shriek again and laugh as we jump in. Leaves explode everywhere but I laugh in joy, not caring for once that my hair is totally getting messed up. I pick up a handful of leaves and throw them into the air, laughing as they floated gently down again like snowflakes.

Raimundo once again finds his way to me and I let him wrap his arms around my waist. I look up at him and giggle. "You have leaves in your hair."

"So do you," he answers.

"But you manage to still look cute," I sigh dramatically, my eyes playful and amusing. "I probably look like a cave man."

Raimundo laughs. "No. You still look like the beautiful girl I've been crushing on since the first time I saw you."

I let out a gasp of joy at his confession. "Really really?" I ask.

"Really really," he answers.

And then he kisses me.

He leans in, his lips soft and warm on mine. I pull him closer and kiss him passionately, wrapping my hands around his neck as his comes around my waist. We tumble onto to ground where I let my hands travel up his neck and into his hair where I bury them, pulling though the tangles. His hands trace around my breasts and I sigh, giddy with happiness. Mine find their way to his chest, soft and hard at the same time.

His kisses are so warm, gentle, and amazing. I never want to stop.

We finally pull away and I wonder how my simple walk through the woods has suddenly turned into something like this. But I don't really care. Raimundo had just kissed me. And I had loved it.

I smile at him before suddenly realizing that the sun had gone down as we had kissed.

"We should get back," Raimundo says. "Clay and everyone will be wondering where we're at."

I don't care for once.

"Let them wonder," I say. Then I place my lips on his again.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

So… What do you think? It's not as funny as I would have liked, but it's very descriptive… I think, at least, so sorry if it was a borefest for you.

Anyways, as usual, please review, because I really like to hear your opinions and criticism so I can improve… and I'm always open for ideas or requests! So if you want something to happen in the winter chapter or whatever, feel free to tell me!

So R&R! (and thanks for reading =D)

xxFireWarriorxx


	2. Summer

Okay, I know I said winter was up next, but this idea for a summer fic hit me the other day and I decided to write it down. It came out okay-ish, but not good enough to satisfy me. So the next couple of days were spent editing and editing. After a couple tries, I finally got it the way I liked, and I'm actually really happy with the way it is now. That said, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :D

Disclaimer: I own not Xiaolin showdown. Only my ideas.

* * *

Summer Love  
A _Xiaolin Showdown_ fanfiction  
By xxFireWarriorxx

The sun is warm on my skin as the salty scent of the ocean wafts up my nose. The sand beneath me is soft, completely free of rocks and shells. From far away I can hear seagulls crying their melodious tune, and closer I can hear the waves crashing to the shore. The air is fresh and cool, a gentle breeze ruffling through my hair. And though my eyes are closed I can picture the beautiful sky, the sun painted orange as different hues of red are splashed across the canvas.

"Kimiko," I hear a familiar voice call. "It's almost five and I believe we should start packing up. Soon it will be dark, and I feel we should be back before late."

I open my eyes to stare into the innocent black orbs on Omi's face. Stretching my arms as I take in the last of the sun's rays, I turn to the water dragon and say, "Omi, Master Fung never gave a specific time he wanted us to return. Besides, he told us we had the whole day off. And I intend take advantage of that." I pause to lie back down, pushing on my sunglasses. "You guys can go on back to the temple if you're such worrywarts. I'm staying out here a little bit longer."

Omi remains silent, almost as though he's lost in thought. I crack an eye open and see his indecisive expression. It's like he's wondering if he should dissuade me, or leave me be. I hope it's the latter, for his sake as well as mine. The day had gone wonderfully, and the last thing I want is to erupt on poor Omi.

I hear the soft treading of feet upon and sand, and sense instinctively another presence.

"I'm surprised, lil' lady. Usually it's Rai who's bending the rules."

Clay walks up behind Omi and I roll my eyes. "I'm not bending the rules, guys. Master Fung never made it a rule to be home before dark. You guys are just goody two-shoes." I close my eyes and wave my hand carelessly, shooing them away. "You guys go ahead."

I can almost picture Clay shrugging his shoulders and Omi nodding to my choice as they begin to pack up our items. Not seeing Raimundo doesn't surprise me one bit. If there is work to be done, you can count on him to be the least available. Not to offend him or anything, but you have to admit, it's true.

Still, I feel my heart quicken at the thought of the Shoku Warrior. Part of me knows what an arrogant, stubborn, and lazy person he is. And yet, a bigger part of me melts in his kindness, affection, and bravery.

As much as I hate to admit it, his personality mesmerizes me. And it's not just his personality that makes me feel dizzy and weak-kneed, much to my chagrin. Every time he smiles the world simply goes round. His adorable chocolate brown hair and stunning green eyes… His incredible physique and amazing smile… Everything about him seems to pull me in. And that is what irritates me to no end.

But what bothers me the most, is that he seems not to return my feelings. Sure, he teases me and flirts like no tomorrow. But I can never discern if he really, truly, means it… or if it is simply a part of his personality.

His complexity grips at me, and refuses to let me free. Recently he's been more and more on my mind, an annoyance that I wish would leave my puzzled being.

The ripping sound of claws striking the air pull me from my thoughts as I hear the familiar phrase, "Golden Tiger Claws!" I open my eyes just in time to see the purple portal disappear into nothingness as my fellow monks begin their journey home. They beach is now all mine, and I smile at the thought. Finally, a little alone time, and on such a beautiful location no less.

I sigh in pleasure, the sand beneath my body heavenly as I roll onto my stomach and rest my head upon my arms. The warm and comforting sunshine adds to my delight, the rays gentle and enticing. The softest of all breezes blows, adding just the right amount of coolness.

Time seems not to matter as I drift into and out of consciousness. The whole moment simply engulfs me, the beauty of it all enthralling. When the sun truly begins its descent, I leave my towel, eager to watch the brilliant showcase bound to follow. With the wind billowing my hair back, I take my first step towards the gorgeous sunset.

I watch as the sun dips lower and lower, slowly melting into the ocean. Right then it seems almost as though there is no boundary between earth and the sky. With the sun halfway below the waves, the ocean itself begins to take on a calming pink glow. As the light reflects off its innumerable waves, the water glistens and shines like gems. The whole scene is beautiful to behold, and as the ocean laps at my feet, I feel a sense of serenity I didn't think possible. With nature's beauty just before my eyes, I feel lucky to have experienced something so amazing. Something I could never have imagined. And something that will be with me forever.

A sudden breeze blows, and involuntarily I feel a shiver cascade down my arms. But the wind feels almost human… caressing my skin…

My heart speeds up as my skin tingles with delight. I know instantly the presence, and a smile graces my face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I ask aloud.

The sun is almost gone now, the sky slowly turning dark. Soon it'll disappear, and I'll never see the exact image again.

Another breeze blows, and I shiver against the sudden cold. A warmth soon suddenly engulfs my body though and I realize that a robe had been placed across my shoulders. As the wind warrior materializes before me, my heart skips a beat at his adorable appearance. He stands close… almost to close for me to breathe properly. I feel my cheeks flaring up and turn away in embarrassment.

We stare out at the ocean, neither making a sound. A couple minutes pass and I realize how uncharacteristic Raimundo is right now. Usually he's playing around, cracking jokes and having fun. Now though, he is quiet. But when I say quiet, I don't mean it in a bad way. With the sun setting before us, silence fit the mood. It's as though if the quiet breaks the spell would too, and then the beautiful moment would pass and be gone forever.

The last inkling of the orange orb finally disappears into the ocean, and the light is gone momentarily as the moon comes to life and the stars begin to blink. The wind picks up, and I pull Raimundo's robe closer. Staring up into his face, I realize just how much I truly like him. And that moment we just shared together… left me yearning for his company.

"Why'd you stay behind?" I eventually ask as I turn away from the ocean.

Raimundo shrugs, his green eyes piercing into mine. "I'm not really sure. When Clay and Omi told me it was time to leave, I didn't really want to. Then they said you weren't leaving with them either so I figured I'd stay as well. I surfed a bit more before deciding to check on you. You weren't at your towel, and then I saw you at the water's edge." He smiles, the slightest twinkle visible in his eye. "And I certainly am glad I did. That moment was breathtaking."

A sudden pang of disappointment hits me as his words sink in. Perhaps I am being too literal, but he did say "the moment was breathtaking." Was he speaking of the only the sunset… or was he hinting that he had enjoyed my company?

I push my thoughts away, determined not to be distracted by such matters. I begin to walk along the shore, the sand cool beneath my feet. Raimundo falls into step with me, and I can't help but feel the disappointment instantly melting away. With him beside me, I feel safe and protected.

It is truly dark now, and the ocean turns a beautiful silver sheen. Waves ripple gently in the breeze and stars above twinkle, shining like diamonds. I feel Raimundo step closer, and my breath catches in my throat. Next thing I know, his arm is around me.

I feel giddy with happiness, and with a sudden burst of courage, I rest my head upon his shoulder. He doesn't mind, and I lean against him, his body giving warmth to mine. Our hands intertwine, and I sigh in content.

The feeling feels right. So natural, like it was meant to happen.

The sand is cool, soft and inviting. The occasional wave laps against our feet, almost in a specific rhythm. The night awakens as crickets chirp and fireflies flutter, their luminescent bulbs brightening the sky. I turn to face the ocean, where heaven meets earth. The sight is truly breathtaking, and with Raimundo beside me, the scene is ten times better.

"Kimiko," he finally whispers, his breath hot on my face.

My heart skips a beat, and I look into his irresistible emerald eyes. His hair is ruffled, windswept and adorable. Then his hands on are my cheeks, and I can barely breathe.

He strokes my cheeks, and my breath comes out in a happy sigh. His hands are cool, and my cheeks are warm.

"You're so beautiful, Kimi," he says, gazing into my eyes.

My heart flutters, and I feel like my soul is soaring.

Then his lips are on mine, and my chest swells with joy. I pull him in closer, our bodies against each other. His lips are soft, and I bury my fingers into his hair. His are still cupping my face, but they soon move to my waist where he pulls me in even closer.

When we finally break away, I am unable to contain my happiness.

"Rai," I whisper. "When did you start liking me?"

"First day," he admits, gazing at me longingly. He has a gentleness about him that I had never noticed before. And it made me want to kiss him all over again.

"And you?" he inquires, still staring at me.

"Same," I smile, before leaning in to place my lips on his again.

A sudden wind blows, and I feel my hair being whipped about me wildly. But I don't care as I wrap my arms around Raimundo. But then a wave crashes next to us, sending spray in every direction.

The kiss is broken as I squeal in laughter, the ocean water soaking through my skirt and shirt. It had become late, and the waves are as big as ever. The tide had also begun to rise, and I can feel the water rising halfway to my knees.

"Aw, Kimi, you're not scared over a bit of water, are you?" Rai teases, his hand combing through my hair.

"For the record, no," I retort. "I just don't want to get wet."

Raimundo's eyes take on a sudden mischievous look and I suddenly get a feeling of dread in my stomach. He leans in, arms around me. And suddenly I know what he is going to do.

"You wouldn't," I breathe.

He laughs. "I would."

What happens next is almost a blur. One moment my feet are firmly planted on the ground, and the next Raimundo is carrying me (bridal style) into the ocean.

"Raimundo!" I shriek, not believing this is happening. "Put me down! Put me down right now! Do you realize how cold the ocean is? RAI!"

He pays no heed, a typical response that I had expected.

He takes a flying leap, and the water hits us full force. I gasp as the coldness engulfs my body, soaking my clothes to the skin. As I break through the surface, I see Raimundo, laughing like no tomorrow. And suddenly, I can't suppress my urge to retaliate.

I grin and launch myself at him, pushing him under. He replies quickly and twists out to the way, grabbing my wrists playfully as he pulls me over his shoulder. Then I am under again, but my hand is still in his. I drag him down as well, and there we continue, a playful banter with neither side admitting defeat.

I finally drag myself to the shore, collapsing onto the sand in laughter. I lie there, staring up into the myriad of diamonds as Raimundo pulls himself up next to me. The giggles begin again, and Raimundo grins at me, his lop-sided smile sending my heart into another flurry of emotions.

He lies down as well, and I roll over to look into his face.

His hair is wet and tangled, but he still manages to look wonderfully cute. I smile and roll onto him, my body pressed on top of his.

"It's late," I say, my eyes twinkling with merriment.

Raimundo raises a questioning eyebrow. "Are you bringing Master Fung into this?"

I smile and stroke his cheek. "What do you think, Rai?"

"Don't even begin," he warns, playing with my hair.

"It's true though," I reply, laughing. "He'll throw a fit when we finally drag our sorry butts back to the temple."

"Maybe we won't then," Rai grins. "Maybe we should spend the night right hear, counting the stars."

I punch him in the shoulder, unable to resist giggling. "Yeah, sure. A genius plan you got there."

Raimundo's only response was another kiss on my lips.

"Don't talk," he says when we finally break apart.

But I wasn't about to. I trace his lips before kissing them again, my heart melting into his.

Because he is right. There is no need for words.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

My first idea of a raikim oneshot for summer was actually begun a year ago right after I posted the fall version. It was cute, funny, and sarcastic, much the way I'd envisioned my summer one to be. I didn't like the way it was going though, and so into the trash it went. Almost a year later and here I am trying it again, and I have to say, I'm satisfied with the way it turned out. It was a lot more serious than I intended, and different from my usual sarcastic/humorous tone. I think in the end though, it all works out. But of course, that's only one opinion.

Please give me your honest feedback. This is honestly a new direction for me, so I'd love to know what you think!

Lots of hearts,  
xxFireWarriorxx


End file.
